


Twisted and Dangerous

by RayToro



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Serial Killers, More characters and possibly more relationships, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-30
Updated: 2014-07-02
Packaged: 2018-02-06 21:56:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1873923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RayToro/pseuds/RayToro
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Mary died John lost his mind and ran away, taking his boys with him. He was convinced that Demons and all things Supernatural existed. John took them around the states, training them to become the perfect killers. The boys become twisted versions of what they could be. Sam and Dean know They're killing humans but still use the excuse of being hunters.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. How it all began

**Author's Note:**

> This is my very first fic and if I make any mistakes I'm very sorry as I don;t have anyone to look over it for me. I appreciate all criticism and will try to take it on board. Updates should be regular as the holidays are coming up. The first chapter is short but I'll try get another one out in the next day or so.

It all started when Mary died. John practically went mad with grief, certain that her death was to do with something beyond human. Speaking to other people that encouraged him didn't help matters but only made them worse. He took his two boys, Sam and Dean, with him. Sam was only a baby and knew no different, but dean did. Knowing what it was like to have a mother and a home which contained a happy family killed him. John drove them all around America in their old Impala, killing those that he thought were demons or other kinds of monsters. He was never caught. No one even bothered to look for the boys. They could read and write and do basic maths even though they never went to school. There was no time for school, John taught them other things. Things like how not to get caught, how to dispose of a body so that it will never be found, and the most important thing they’d ever learn, how to survive when John died. 

Their childhood warped Dean’s mind the most, even though he knew what normal was like. By age twelve he had killed his first ‘demon’. John had come up with a whole intricate web of species and taught them all to the boys. Demons were normally the most innocent of all Johns victims. Dean remembered clearly what it felt like to hear the woman scream and beg for her life as his dad guided his glove encased hand. He’d stabbed her in the stomach. Feeling what it was like to have someone’s life end in his hands was a feeling he enjoyed however after that he killed rarely. When Dean did kill it was only ever with John. You could even say Dean relished the life their dad had given them. The vague memory of home was pushed away often and left just that. A vague memory. It was almost like the first four years of his life were a dream

Sam on the other hand hated the life their father had given them. Everyday he longed for a normal life, he wanted to go to university and have the apple pie life. Whenever he mentioned it to Dean, he would just laugh like it was a joke. Much like Dean, his first kill was when he was twelve. He maybe didn't enjoy it as much as his brother did but he certainly got a rush. He understood why the two older men seemed to love it so much. He didn't love it, but he certainly didn't say no when his dad asked if he wanted to go on a hunt. It was almost like stress relief for him and he felt no guilt in saying that. 

When Sam turned twenty everything seemed to change. He had saved up enough money to get into university. Somehow, with enough fraud, he had managed to get into Stanford. When he told John his bags were packed and he was ready to go. Their fight had been explosive. The older man told him to never come back. He never did. He took pre-law and met a pretty blonde girl called Jessica. He lived his perfect life for two years. He lived the life he had wanted and lived it well. Well that was until Dean broke into his apartment.


	2. Dad's on a hunting trip

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, thanks for reading. this is my first fic so criticism is welcome. Any mistakes are my own. Chapter 3 should be up in a day or 2

Sam’s ears were still trained to hear almost every noise, even when he was sound asleep so it was no surprise that he woke up in the middle of the night. When he listened carefully he realised that the noise was the creaking of the floorboards, meaning there was an intruder He carefully got out of bed, so not to wake Jess or startle the whoever was in the apartment. He quietly made his way into the living area. A hand grabbed him from behind, trying to pin him to the ground. He fought back hard but it wasn't enough, the other man was smaller by a couple of inches and certainly tougher. Sure enough, he was on his back in no time, a face grinning cheekily down at him

“You've not been training have you Sammy?” It was clear who the man was now. His brother had shown up in the middle of the night and attacked him. It was so typical of Dean. He fought until the tabled were turned. It was then he heard a pair of soft footsteps and quickly stood up. She was tired and only just awake.

“Sam, who’s this?” Jess asked, her voice husky with sleep.

“Jess, this is my brother Dean. He’s not staying.” Sam gave Dean a pointed look. He could see Dean checking her out, another trait of his. He still wasn't even sure why his brother was here. Dean gave her that grin that he normally save for girls he wanted to take to bed. “Yeah, but Sam would you mind if we had some privacy” 

Sam stood closer to Jess “No, whatever it is you can say it in front of Jess. The older man sighed “Dad’s on a hunting trip, and he hasn't been home in a few days.” Sam could feel the world he built for himself crumbling round him. He looked at the blonde woman, who got the message instantly, leaving the two men alone. Sam took a big breath and turned to Dean again. 

“Dad could just be holed up in some motel. Why did you have to bother me?” His voice was laced with bitterness. He didn't want to get dragged into this life again. He’d set up a perfectly good enough one here. Dean looked at him like he was a complete idiot.

“As in a few days I mean he hasn't checked in in weeks. We have a system for hunts now. We go on our own but always stay in touch and come up with a place to meet when the hunt is done. He won’t answer any of his phones.” Sam gave him a big sigh and walked off to pack his bags. He knew Dean wouldn't leave without Sam and he wanted Dean far away from Jess.

“I’ll be fine Jess, he’ll be holed up with his friends so drunk he forgot to come back. I’ll be back on Monday.” he leant in and kissed her cheek. She smiled and nodded. They didn't have to say I love you. It was in their eyes. 

Dean was waiting at the Impala, a proud grin on his face. The younger’s eyes widened, that was their dad’s prized possession and Dean was the one driving it now. He put the bag in the trunk and got in the passenger seat. 

“Lead the way” Sam said, his heart felt heavy, he knew he either wouldn't be back or he would only be back briefly to collect his stuff. It was easy to be brought back into the hunting life, especially when you enjoyed it more than you should.


	3. Woman in White

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my very first fic and if I make any mistakes I'm very sorry as I don't have anyone to look over it for me. I appreciate all criticism and will try to take it on board. The next chapter should be up tomorrow.

The drive to Jericho only took around 8 hours, much shorter than some of the drives they went on but it seemed to drag. The atmosphere was so thick with tension they could practically feel it against their skin. Their dad was “investigating” what caused a couple of guys to go missing. The two boys stopped at a gas station an hour or so out of the small town. 

“Really Dean? You and dad are still doing credit card scams?” he raised and eyebrow at his older brother. Sam thought the two might have found another way to pay for their life but obviously not. Dean looked at him like an idiot. He nodded like it was nothing. Well at least he hadn't changed. The lack of change was clear when he pulled out a box of cassette tapes.

“You still have cassette tapes?” Dean shrugged like it wasn't a big deal.

“yeah, and?” Sam went through the tapes reading out names like Black Sabbath and Metallica.

Dean grabbed a tape and put it into the player “Driver picks the music, shotgun shuts his cakehole.” With that he drove off.

They arrived in Jericho and found the police at the bridge their dad was meant to be investigating. Dean grinned at Sam and raided the glove compartment to find the fake ID he was looking for. He exclaimed when he found it and got out of the car, sauntering towards the officers. Dean turned to one of them.

“I'm Cooper and this is Scanlon” he held up his Marshall badge. The guy looked them up and down but nodded anyway. “Would you mind telling us what’s happening here” The man explained that this was the third disappearance in the past few months and that the cars were left spotless. Sam and Dean left after that. 

Finding the town was easy and it was even easier to find the motel John had been staying in. The room stank of rotten burger. It was clear that John hadn't been here for a few days. He had left everything pinned up on the walls. John had already figured out what was happening to these men. Well what he thought was happening. He said woman in white. Sam knew it was more likely to be a gang taking these men. A woman in white was meant to be someone whose husbands had cheated on them, and in a fit of rage killed their children. To their father it was just a promiscuous woman. He’d also found hid target. A young woman called Constance Welch. He had notes written on her, she was a woman that had repeatedly cheated on her husband and had a habit for picking up young men, much like Sam. Dean grinned at him and Sam knew what he meant instantly.

“No Dean, I love Jess, I'm not cheating on her” He scowled at Dean. There was no way.

“It wouldn't be cheating because you won’t be sleeping with her. Just luring her somewhere to kill her” Dean looked way to happy about this but his face fell when he heard the sound of men talking about two fake Marshals. Dean told Sam to hide while he went outside. 

Dean was grabbed by the man who he had spoken to earlier

“Fake US Marshals, fake credit cards… you got anything that’s real?” 

Dean gave him a wicked grin “My boobs”

The officer pinned him down and cuffed him all while Dean grinned. He was shoved in the back seat and taken to the station. He was cuffed to a table in the interrogation room. Another officer put a book down in front of him. It was only then that Dean looked up, the book was his dad’s journal. John never went anywhere without that thing and in the wrong hands it looked like mumbo jumbo, which the officer clearly thought it was. The guy quizzed him on it for a long time before they got a 911 call and the station emptied, leaving Dean alone with a lock pick in his pocket. He got out of the cuffs no bother, taking the journal with him. Cops were so stupid sometimes.


End file.
